As optoelectronic display technology is becoming mature, users have raised increasingly higher requirements on the quality of display devices.
Inside a display device (such as liquid crystal display device, organic light emitting diode display device or the like), signals required in a display panel are provided by a driver IC (Integrated Circuit, which can be made in the form of a chip), and the signals provided by the driver IC are transmitted to respective pixel units in a display area via connecting lines distributed inside the display panel, for example, respective ports of a scanning driver IC are connected to a plurality of pixel units in the same line through connecting lines (scan lines), and respective ports of a data driver IC are connected to a plurality of pixel units in the same row through connecting lines (data lines).
However, during research and development, the inventor discovers at least the following disadvantages in the prior art: as different connecting lines are connected to different locations of the display area (i.e., pixel units in different lines or different rows), and distances between different connecting locations are usually larger than distances between respective ports of a driver IC, thus the lengths of the connecting lines are different (mainly referring to that the lengths of the parts of the connecting lines between the driver IC and the display area are different). The connecting lines are usually made of the same material and have equal sectional areas, and thus resistance values of different connecting lines are significantly different, and signal attenuation conditions of pixel units connected to different ports of the driver IC are inconsistent, which ultimately results in that the display effect of the display panel is not ideal.